Percy Jackson And The Shadow Of Olympus
by TheLazyProphet
Summary: Percy killed his friends and has nothing left until his execution is stopped by a certain creator of the universe. First story don't judge me bad summary Rated t might change depends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my first fanfiction Please don't go too hard on me for it since it is my first I am open to suggestions and I also need to know what person percy is going to fall for **

**Thanks Enjoy!**

**-Proph**

**P.S I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO OR WAA OR CRY OR WHATEVER JEEZ DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY THIS :/**

**Percy POV**

My expression changed to one of anger and shock, I never expected to see him of all people.

"Ethan Nakumura, how nice it is to see you again i thought you died in the titan war" I said

"I did because of your murdering ways, Why Percy why did you do it," He yelled at me.

This wasn't the first time i had visions of people haunting me; Annabeth tried to stab me, Leo tried to burn me to death and Jason tried to fry me,It was too much to handle.

"Ethan it was your choice to serve Kronos, I tried to save you i really did but i couldn't," I almost screamed," Please i don't want to see these visions anymore"

"You murdered Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, And Leo, you deserve this Jackson," Ethan yelled as he faded away.

"I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry," Percy cried," Forgive me Annabeth please."

I heard the door but i didn't care i just sat there sobbing because of what i did.

"Jackson time to get up today is the day," Said Burt the guard.

I stood up drying my eyes, Today is the day of my execution.

**LINE BREAK**

I walked into the throne room of the gods and looked around, I saw my dad staring at me in pity, I saw Athena giving me a death glare, And Hephaestus staring at me with hatred.

"Today we stand here awaiting the betrayer of Olympus's execution," said Zeus giving a long and boring speech

**LINE BREAK (After the speech)**

"Bring him to the rope," Zeus said.

This is it i guess i always thought i would go down fighting.. I guess i was wrong.

I put my head through the rope and prepared for my death,"One,Two,Three," I counted.

"STOP THIS EXECUTION!" a voice echoed through the room

**A/N Sorry that it is so short i am very new to this and need to think a bit before i write what happens next i also need to know who he will be in love with.**

**That's all for now Goodbye!**

**-Proph**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys here you go another chapter of…what is this story called again?**

**Oh whatever anyways Enjoy!**

**-Proph**

**Percy POV**

"STOP THIS EXECUTION!" a voice echoed through the room

The figure had a white light covering them head to toe so you could not see the figure clearly.

"How dare you stop a Olympian execution!" Thundered Zeus.(***Sigh*)**

"Hold your tongue Ozone breath," The unknown figure said, Which made Percy smirk.

"Perseus Jackson, your time has come," Light said

"Well this is it I guess," Percy thought

"Do you accept our offer of godhood," Percy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"S-S-Sure," Percy stuttered, Why would anyone give him godhood after what he did.

The whole throne room erupted into shouting and arguing at that, while Poseidon had a smile shining on his face that could rival Apollo.

"DIE FOOL!" Thundered Zeus, Bolting across the room and slamming his master bolt into Percy.**(Sorry don't kill me)**

**Poseidon POV (bet you didn't expect that one)**

"No!" Screamed Poseidon, Hooking Zeus across the nose with his fist.(**Last pun I promise)**

"Stop this brothers," Hades said with a grave look, "Perseus is dead I felt it, there is nothing you can do."

"Hades stop Skull-king in the shadows all the time," Zeus said.

"Ahem," Said the figure that everyone forgot about up until that point, "Perseus is alive and will server my purpose, now goodbye this will not be the last you see of either of us."

The figure shimmered and disappeared, "Well I guess-"Zeus started "This meeting is adjourned," Finished Poseidon stealing Zeus's Thunder.

Everyone filed out of the room one by one except for Hestia, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and Hera

"We must figure out what to do with that boy," Said Zeus.

**Meanwhile At A Undisclosed Location**

**Third Person POV**

They were standing in a elegant circular room with red curtains and glossy marble floors, All of them were staring at the young boy.

"We must look into his memories, We still do not know if he is guilty," Said Chronus.

"All in good time my son," Chaos replied.**(It is just too tempting)**

"So what do we do with the kid then?" Nyx asked, Curious as to what her mother had planned.

"We must wait for him to awake. Then we will ask him to do the trials." Chaos replied.

"The trials!" Chronus nearly shouted in surprise, "Mother have you gone mad?"

"Watch your tongue child." Chaos snapped.

"Sorry Mama." Chronus apologized.

"Anyways as soon as he awakes we will ask him if he wants to join our struggle, and if he accepts he will go through the five trials to prove he is worthy of such a honor." Chaos stated.

**Line Break**

**Percy POV**

My head is pounding, what happened?

The light,the execution,Ethan… No that was fake..A vision it must have been, How else would Ethan Nakumura get into the prison of Olympus.

I heard movement and tried to open my eyes but could only open them halfway. There were people here, lots of people, too many people, I tried to go back to sleep but they seemed to have noticed me stirring.

"Wake up young Perseus." A very angry voice yelled.

I sat up and realized I was in a throne room, Glossy marble floors and elegant red curtains, there were thrones, one made of gold with hourglases for arm rests and a sand cushion, one that looked like the universe itself was melted down into metals to make it, another that was black as night with stygian iron hellhounds for arm rests and a beautiful purple cushion.**(etc. etc. I am sure you can imagine the others I just don't feel like sitting here describing each and every throne at 4 am)**

"Hello child." A motherly voice said to me.

Being the ladies man I am and such a witty guy I said "Um..Erm…He…Sup."

"Sorry I should introduce myself, My name is Chaos mother of all creation and these are my children Erebus, Aether, Ouranos, Ourea, Gaia, Nyx, Pontus, Chronus and Tartarus.

I stared in shock at all of them but Tartarus, Nyx And Gaia.

"YOU!" I screamed," Gaia what are you doing here I killed you."

Gaia shifted uncomfortably "She was forgiven by me." Said Chaos.

"And who are you to forgive her for all the harm she has done to me, She made me murder Annabeth and Grover And Leo And don't forget my brother ." I yelled

"Percy I am sorry but I know what I can do to at least try and make amends if we are going to be stuck together forever." Gaia said, with a sad look on her face.

"Forever?" Percy asked, Completely confused.

"Percy you are a god." Pontus told him.

"What?!" Percy Said, Surprised.

**DONE!**

**Took me 3 hours to write but I did it!**

**Thanks for reading and I am going to bed Goodnight!**

**Question for you all**

**Who should be the love interest?**

**Any ideas?**

**-Proph**

**P.S I was sooo punny in this chapter it was really electric I mean seriously I was so shocked when zeus killed percy he just volted across the room.. Ok sorry guys I cause my judgement was a little CLOUDED With these puns**


End file.
